Reflejo
by Jazzita
Summary: Dos vidas. Hermanos. Personalidades distintas. Corazones Unidos. Uno siempre será el reflejo del otro y el otro de él. Drabble.


**Reflejo**

USxCanadá

Romance

Drabble

Disclaimer: Los hermosos personajes de Hetalia Axis Powers, no son míos. Son del mejor mangaka de este mundo: Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

-¡Anda Canadá!, ¡verás que será divertido! -Estados Unidos insistía.

-¡Que no quiero! –Y siguió negándose. Cuando menos lo pensó, su hermano ya lo había empujado frente a ese objeto extraño contra su voluntad.

A primera vista, era una gran caja común y corriente, cubierta de una sábana de seda.

-¿Por qué haces cosas tan incoherentes hermano?, ¿te quieres burlar de mí de nuevo? –El Canadiense cruzó sus brazos irritado, en verdad odiaba ser la burla del egocéntrico americano.

-¡No te lo tomes así! –Se quedó pensativo por un par de segundos- Será mejor que abra la caja de una vez –Poco a poco quitó con sumo cuidado todos los obstáculos que pudiera ser posibles para llegar hacia aquél objeto. Cuando Estados Unidos terminó, Canadá se impresionó, y con suma razón.

-¿Un…espejo de cuerpo completo?, oh cielos…-Los ojos de Canadá tomaron un brillo hermoso que derrochaban felicidad absoluta. Caminó un par de pasos para acercarse más al espejo, poniéndose frente a éste apreciándolo mejor.

Estados Unidos se sintió más que satisfecho al ver la reacción de su hermano.

-¡Canadá!, ¡te dije que cumpliría mi promesa! –le dijo el americano con su típico entusiasmo que lo caracterizaba, para después, ponerse detrás del canadiense, logrando cubrir gran parte de su cuerpo en el espejo.

-Sí, muchísimas gracias Estados Unidos…-fueron las únicas palabras que pudieron salir de sus labios, ya que las mejillas del Canadiense comenzaban a tomar un color rojizo qué no entendía porqué.

-Tu hermano es un héroe, tu héroe –El inocente miraba a su hermano a través del espejo. Estados Unidos sonreía, al momento de que jugaba traviesamente con los cabellos del otro. Como niño pequeño.

-¿Qué haces con mi cabello? –preguntó con esa amabilidad y paciencia que tanto caracterizaba a un país como Canadá.

-¡Es divertido jugar con tu cabello!, es tan no se qué… ¡pero es genial! –Después de aquella frase, hubo un momento en donde el silencio reinó, curiosamente, no era incómodo para ninguno de los dos. Ambos seguían en las mismas posiciones frente al espejo, viéndose uno al otro a través de él.

-Canadá…-la voz enérgica del americano había cambiado por una más fría y madura. –Mira la imagen del espejo con atención –hizo una breve pausa para que el otro pudiera observar detenidamente la situación que le había pedido- Dime, ¿qué es lo que ves?

El amante del maple siguió observando la imagen, buscando una manera de responder.

-A ti y a mí, juntos. Como hermanos, Estados Unidos. Porque a pesar de todo, eso siempre fuimos, somos y seremos para el resto de nuestras vidas.

-¡Qué difícil es hablar contigo sobre cosas serias!, antes de que te irrites, no lo digo por ti, sino por mí…-soltó un pequeño suspiro- te diré lo que yo veo en él, lo que quiero que tu también veas, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro, Estados Unidos.

-…Verás, además de cumplir mi promesa contigo, compré este espejo con otro fin. Yo soy tu reflejo –dijo mientras recargaba su mentón sobre el hombro del canadiense.

-¿Eh?, ¡no digas eso!, es más yo creo que…

-¡Déjame terminar, que estoy inspirado! –Dijo con voz chillona –Ahora… ¿dónde estaba?

-En que tú eres mi reflejo…

-Oh, ya me acordé. Perdóname. Lo que quiero que entiendas es que…yo lo siento mucho por ser un mal hermano contigo, sé que siempre tú te has sentido como mi sombra y has sufrido mucho por eso…mis estupideces. Por eso, quiero que sepas que te quiero demasiado, aunque no lo demuestre mucho, pero te quiero –Terminó abrazándolo por detrás, sus brazos se aferraban al cuello de Canadá con suma dulzura, casi igual que una chica.

Segundos después, se puso frente a él, mirándolo una vez más, hacia sus ojos y entrelazando sus manos con las de él.

-Canadá…-Era ese tono maduro de nuevo.

-¿S…í?... ¿S…? –preguntó con nervios.

El amante del maple se tragó sus palabras de nuevo. Podría haberle dicho miles de cosas a Alfred de nuevo como la última que pelearon, podría haberle dicho que le aterraba cuando su voz era un poco más madura.

Podría haberle dicho muchas cosas.

Cosas, que para ese momento eran todas descartadas.

Porque nunca pudo negar que cuando calló su última frase, fue de una forma tan satisfecha, dulce y apasionante. Una unión la labios que contenía con Estados Unidos que jamás se imaginó. Tal vez toda Europa y Cuba estuvieran en contra de ellos, o quizá, hasta el mundo entero.

Pero nunca les importó, porque aquél momento no tenía ningún precio.

-¿Crees perdonarme por todo lo que te he hecho?

-Recuerda hermano –sonrió-…Tu eres mi reflejo…-dijo Canadá.

-…y yo soy tu reflejo…-Sonrió Estados Unidos ante el perdón de su hermano.

Dos vidas. Hermanos. Personalidades contrarias. Corazones Unidos.

* * *

_**Comentarios de la autora:**_

Bueno, es la primera vez que hago un fic de Hetalia, originalmente tenía esta idea de fic para otra pareja, pero al final, me gustó más como me quedó el resultado con estos dos lindos hermanitos.

Felicitaciones, quejas, sugerencias, galletas, todo lo que quieran por un review, ¿sí?, se los agradecería muchísimo !

Saludos :]

_**-Jazz**_


End file.
